Quadcodile Dundee
is the tenth episode in Season 4 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on June 30, 2018 to 0.71 milion viewers. Plot Summary The quads are taught a lesson by their parents when they are forced to wait in line like everyone else when Isaiah Thomas comes to the store to sign his new shoes. Full Plot Nicky, Ricky, and Dawn introduce Britt to Mae, Miles, Avery and Dooley. The quads think that Britt does not know about golf, tennis and boomerangs, but Britt does know. Britt throws a boomerang, and the quads are amazed. They decide to try it, but they destroy part of Get Sporty. Tom and Anne arrive, and they are shocked and mad at the quads. Anne and Tom say that Isaiah Thomas is gonna be there signing his new shoes. Anne says that they are gonna have to wait in line like everyone else. At The Harpers House, the quads cant believe they are gonna have to wait in line, but Britt is excited about it being his first American experience. Dawn says that they are not liner uppers, they are plan hatchers. Their plan is to place mannequins that look like them to wait in line while the real quads sleep out to be early in line. However, it does not work as people notice the mannequins and throw them in the trash. Dawn thinks that Mae and Miles will let them cut in front of them, but it does not work. Dooley arrives as a security guy, and he says he has been hired to watch the quads. So the quads are now at the back of the line. They notice that some people are cutting in line. They tell Dooley, but he says that he is only there to watch them. Nicky has a plan, though. Britt tells everyone that Isaiah Thomas is over there, and Nicky pretends to be him. Gladys comes with hot tots, and gets the quads distracted. But Tom and Anne tell the quads that they don't have enough money for hot tots and the new shoes, so they go back home to get some money. When they arrive back home, Dawn finds out that Nicky keeps his money in the kitchen. Ricky tells Nicky and Dawn that Dicky is not upstairs, and all his clothes are missing. Ricky thinks that he mailed himself to Australia. When they get back in the line, Dooley thinks that they are cutting in line, but he then finds out that Britt was saving their spot, but he tells them to go at the back of the line. So once again, the quads are at the back of the line. Ricky tells the quads that Dicky is across the Pacific Ocean. Dawn comes up with a new plan for them to meet Isaiah Thomas. They put themselves in a box and use Avery in disguise as the delivery girl. The plan works out perfectly. However, they see that some kids had waited all day, so the quads decide that they can have the last 4 ones. It turns out that those kids were Isaiah Thomas' kids. Isaiah tells them that he had told the kids to wait in line just like everyone else to teach them a lesson on privilege. He says that he also has some extra shoes and gives some of them to the quads. But then, the quads realize that they never got an autograph from Isaiah Thomas. Their plan goes horribly wrong when Dawn throws a boomerang to get Isaiah Thomas's attention. Later at the Harpers House, Tom says that Isaiah Thomas is gonna be okay. The quads also find out the truth about Dicky going to Australia. Tom and Anne reveal that after seeing Dicky's fascination with Australia, they decided to send him as an exchange student to Australia. The parents think that they had told the quads earlier about Dicky but they were actually talking to the mannequins. Cast Main Cast *Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper *Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper *Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper *Allison Munn as Anne Harper *Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper *Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine Recurring Cast *Jonah Hwang as Britt *Theodore Barnes as Miles *Hayden Crawford as Dooley *Isabella Revel as Avery *Gabrielle Sanalitro as Gladys * Katie Molinaro as Karyn Special Guest Cast *Isaiah Thomas as Himself http://nickalive.blogspot.co.uk/2017/09/isaiah-thomas-to-guest-star-with-his.html *James Thomas as Himself *Jaiden Thomas as Himself Absent Cast * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper Continuity *This episode is the third to feature Tom's basketball skills. The first episode is Abraquadabra and the second was I Want My Mae B. Back. *This is the second episode where the quads destroy parts of the store. The first episode was QUADGOALS. * Ricky says he's good at bedazzling. This was also mentioned in The Wonderful Wizard of Quads. Trivia * Dicky leaves the show in this episode, following Mace's exit from the show. ** This episode will be the first episode not to feature a quad, this episode being Dicky Harper; which begins his five episode absence. ** He leaves due to Ricky accidentally convincing him to go to Australia. ** This episode marks the debut of the brand new character, Britt. ** However, Dicky is mentioned in this episode. *The title is a reference to the American-Australian comedy, Crocodile Dundee. *It is revealed that Britt knows how to throw a boomerang. *A running gag in this episode is that Britt gets more attention because he is Australian. *This episode is the lowest viewed episode of the series with receiving only 0.71 million viewers. *The Quads Are Trying To Be Like The Boomerang Bros From The Game Super Mario Bros 3 References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes